


Loony Lovegood

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the only one to see what Luna sees. But I'm not the only one to know that it exists. Harry knows, and he understands. He may not know it all, but he understands enough to know what to ask when he doesn't get it. And Luna knows enough to teach me too. So...it's a good thing Harry knows it's true, or no one would ever believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loony Lovegood

Disclaimer- I'm avoiding all Lawyers. If you saw something you recognized, there is a 98% chance it's not mine. If you don't recognize it, I probably sold it.

Luna smiles dreamily at everyone around her, like she always does. Many people think she doesn't see, but she did. If only everyone else would see as clearly as she did. Of course, such things as she could see, were not to pass her lips.

Luna, sweet, innocent little Luna, could see the wrackspurts cause anger, the crumple-horned snorcacks causing pain, the wimbles causing jealousy. Oh, she saw what others felt, by who they had following them.

She saw the gurtzies that caused Harry so much distress, along with the imbles that came to his innocence, the mulps that came to his intelligence, and the oobles that came to his overly large heart. They were outnumbered by the snorcacks of a strangely straight horned variety.

She saw the wimbles that flocked around so many others, jealous of poor Harry, who many times had wimbles wishing for a normal life.

She saw, and she saw, and she saw. Is it no wonder she was considered insane, trying so hard not to see the emotions of others? Trying so hard not to tell everyone that Harry wasn't some kind of god, and that he didn't have the perfect life, or to remind Harry to laugh, like he never seemed to remember. Wouldn't anyone else go insane?

Who can blame her? Though I suppose it's a good thing that she has the time to remind Harry, who finally rid himself of the snorcacks, and it's a good thing that Harry knows what she's saying now. Because otherwise my mother would be worse off, and I would be taken away. But who else can explain the wimbles and oobles and gurtzies?


End file.
